Regrets and Redemptions
by JDAN89
Summary: Leon is pushed to his limits in trusting Ada as Ada is pushed to her limits in Emotions. Leon and Ada are in a twisted game agains a Mad scientists who one two nobel Prize, and is inner circle of friends.
1. Chapter 1

December 29 2016

LEON POV

Friends… Friend hold on to each other. But they also move on to find happiness. Despite everything that happened since Raccoon city, the people that survived witness before that changed all of our lives, I consider those friends my family. On August 13, 2015 the world worked together to finally end Bio Organic Weapons (B.O.W.). Since then not one B.O.W. attack has been made.

As for my friends or as I call them my family. Chris Redfield married Jill Valentin on July 18, 2015. They had their 1st born on August 13 2016 they named her Jessica Redfield. They now live in New York happily. Chris kept himself busy working in the field to train new BSAA a soldiers. While Jill stays home and takes care of Jessica. Jill still keeps up with her training, just in case she gets called in for a new assigment.

As for Clare Redfield works around the world to help those who are in need. But as off May 2016 the found Steve Burnside in an underground lab in Russa. He was naked in a water tank connected to hoses, and a mask to help him breath underwater. Steve was alive and brought back to america. He still and the T-Veronica Virous in his system, but thanks to Jake's blood they were able to stabilized the virus permintally. Clare never been so happy in her life. She had been crying all night when they brought him in the hospital. Crying out of joy that his is alive and well, but also sad because all those years lost of him being kidnapped by Wesker, and all the time that was wasted on what would have happened if she hadn't lifted alone. Steve is in physical therapy trying to regain his strengh. Clare is always with him to make up time that has been lost.

As for me well ever since the end of B.O.W, the D.S.O has been very slow with pointless missions. All i did was train and work at the office. But people look at me as if the War on B.O.W. hasn't ended. They ask me why, i tell them its non of your bussness. What drives me to push myself is ever since the incident in China when when Simmons tolled he that Ada was responsible for the out break. I did't want to believe it, i refused to believe it, But after what i saw and heard. I really don't know ada at all. All i know is she save my life proved that i was wasn't responsible for Simmons crime. Now all thats lifted to do is find Ada and make sure i get all the answers i need.

But as of right now Chris and Jill decided to spend there new years eve with Clare, Steve, and Sherry. They invited me but i wanted to be alone and take a vacation in a peas full place where i can get my mind off of things… More so off of her.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Just needed to get the back story out of the way. But don't worry the next chapter will be better. **


	2. A warm welcome gone cold

Leon P.O.V.

December 28, 2016

Romania Sinaia airport

1:15 PM

The terminal hall was warm. Then I decided to wear just a warm coat, most people tend to over prepare themselves by wearing layers of clothing, and end up sweating at the airport. No need to stop by the baggage claim, I prefer to have one giant bag with everything I need… nothing to fancy. As I step onto the escalator heading down to departure. I see a man holding up a sign that says my name even though I didn't ask to have a driver escort me to the hotel. Must've been Hunagains doing. The man wasn't dressed all professional nor did he act of professional, he was wearing blue jeans and sweater and a sweatshirt. I'm already starting to like the guy, he looks at me like he's not trying to put on show will make a good 1st impression just another day on the job.

Escort-Mr. Kennedy?

Leon- Ya

Escort- the agent?

Leon- That what i am.

Escort-Good, I'm parked on the third floor… Welcome to Romania.

We reached the third Floor. You can feel the temperature instantly drop as we exit the elevator. Seeing my breath in the thin air, it had to at least be 9 degrees outside. I can usually tell the exact tempter from the cool stings off my warm chin and cheeks. But since i decide 2 months ago to let my hair, and my beard grow out i couldn't tell what the tempter was. We reached the car, as my driver pushes a button to unlock the car door and the trunk. After i put my luggage in, I'm about to sit in the back when my driver gives me a confused look.

Escort- No need to sit in the back, you can sit up front

Leon- Thats ok i prefer sitting in the back

Escort- I insisted, besides its 2 hours to Sinaia you could take a nap as i drive.

Well i am a little tired and the front seat does have a recliner. Lot more comfortable compared to the back seat and the seats on the plane… So i get in up front.

Leon- Your right i could use some rest.

I close the door and were out of the airport on out way to Sinaia. Every where i look fresh powder of snow falls fast form the the cold mist block at least 30 yards form where i can see form inside of the car.

Escort- So Mr. Kennedy, you look like nothing in the picture they sent me.

Leon- I grew my it all out 2 months ago, and call me Leon… I'm not on the job.

Escort-Ok Leon, what brings you all the way out here.

Leon- Vacation

Escort- Ya. i know that… but why here?

Leon- Just need a change of scenery, you can imagine how crowded in is down town D.C.

Escort- Fair enough… any kids?

I start to get a little annoyed with his question, all i wanted to do is sleep.

Leon- If i did they would be here with me.

Escort- Wife?

Leon- A guy my age wouldn't that be retrial Question.

Escort- tough… i amused my your smarts ass answers. You on your period?

Leon- No. Just tired, and if you need a back story, i not comfortable sleeping on plans…. Sorry for the remarks?

Escort- No need to apologies Leon. As long as you don't mind i listen to some music as you sleep?

Leon- Not at all.

I slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep. I start to dream, of images back and forth 3 years age when in was in tall ones. Watching that tape of ada Hatched out of the C-virus cocoon. I see her in the TV staring at me with those eyes of hers. She's naked… She starts to get up on her feet and walks towards the screen still looking at me. I back away seeing her reach out to me on the TV. Then a déjà vu happens as she climes out of the TV just like the movie "THE RING 2" She climes out of the TV and get up on her feet still looking at me with those seductive blue eyes of hers. Fear and Confusion starts to consumes me as I'm trying to figure out what the hell is going on, and what am i looking at. Ada is naked and covered in slime form the cocoon. She walks towards me, i feel my heart race. As Ada get closer and closer to me she smiles at me. Just as she is about to grab the back on my neck and kiss me. She says " You look like you scene a Ghost." just as she was about to kiss me. I suddenly feel my are shaking a bit.

4:18 pm

Escort- Leon! Were here.

I flinched a bit. Thank god it was a dream. I look around a bit seeing that it stopped snowing, and i can see the old buildings clear as we drive by them. I find it a little wearied that no kids are making a snowman, or getting into snowball fights. I see a view people walking on the streets with bags. My guess is that they just spent all of there Christmas money. But the town is just what i am looking for, small, building look old but still being used by selling goods, looked like an old town, but the snow on the roof of each building made is scheme not that old. The only thing really fancy about the town is the the hotel that I'm staying at, the court house, and a giant mansion that you can see at leads a mile away from town. Were now parked in in the entrance of the hotel.

Escort- this looks like a peaceful place. Hope these people give you a warm welcome.

Leon- I don't know about the warm part, but I do hope for a nice welcome.

Escort- I don't know much about the town, but I'm sure you could get a good experience around here

Lone- Well I just hope that things don't go down south from here, then again in a few hours things things will… Until morning rises.

The Escort let out a smile, catching the small joke about the weather.

Leon-how much do I owe you?

Escort-$250

Leon gives him $300

Leon- Keep the change.

Escort-thanks.

Leon** grabbed his luggage**, and entered the fancy hotel. He took a look at his surroundings, he notice that the hotel is mostly made of wood, the floors are coded wood, there's a huge chandelier lighting up the entire entrance to the front desk. There are pictures of **animals**, old paintings possibly just the history of this place, their statues and trophies of animals hanging on the wall, and electric candle lights just enough to bring enough light to light up the main floor. As I looked to my right I can see the bar, wooden spinning seats, fancy shot, wine, and martini glasses. A nice view to look outside, along with a couple of couches and love seats. The must be were people hanging out which is where you intend to go 1st thing i get unpacked. I could really use a drink to catch up on some more sleep on that day flight. To my left is a fancy restaurant, made for a dress code for only suits and dresses. Real candles for every table soft cushioned seats for comfortable setting. The waiters and waitresses are all dressed up attending to treat you like you're the richest man in the world. It was kind of awkward to me knowing that a fancy restaurant like that could be a small old town like this. I went to the front desk to get my already reserved a room key. They offered to take my bags. But I denied seeing that I can handle it myself. As I need to unpack my bags and put everything into place. I brought my 2 guns and my knife with me including my armor that I warned China. I don't even know why I brought that armor. Maybe it's because I was thinking something bad going to happen. Then that's when I saw that make up kit that Ada gave me to prove my innocence towards Simmons crime. Every time I look at that kit, my heart sinks every time I look at it, it reminds me of what people told me about what it had done the China. That it was all her doing, that she was behind neo umbrella… Man I really need a drink.

5:30 Pm

I'm on my 3rd shot of bourbon at the bar, dwelling on his thoughts. Ever sends the war had ended on bio weapons Leon had developed very isolated routine. Leon went get up every morning do his regular routine including a healthy hygiene, and going to work at the White House. Every once in a while you would be assigned on a mission that wasn't as protective as it used to be when there was zombies. But on spare time when he's at the office or when he has breaks, you would go to the gym and train, sometimes talked to Helene, or just didn't take break at all. After work he would just go home, trying to find updates on Ada, workout until his body gave in and go to bed. On days that he has off he would workout, go to the bar to drink away the nightmares of the people that he lost during numbers of Bio outbreaks, and trying to forget about Ada. Only once friends worry about him, but as usual he just tells them that it's nothing. In actuality it was Ada haunting him trying to decide that she is a ghost that he once loved and still has feelings for her or she's just another terrorist leader. Is mind return to reality when he realized someone was right next to me. A beautiful redhead looked like she was in her 30s, she had blue eyes like me. Despite everything that has happened to Leon in the past he still knows how to have fun. He smiles thinking to himself "Might as well start having fun while it lasts." Before he could say anything she beat me to the punch.

Angelica-hello there cutie, you must be the American.

Leon-I guess the word gets out pretty fast in a small-town.

She smiles at me and checks me out. But her face says everything and she wants to know more about me. So she extends her hand for a hand shake.

Angela-Angela Alexander

Leon- Leon Kennedy

Angela- so you like it here so far?

Leon-all start warming up to it… once the sun comes up.

She puts her hand over mouth, chuckles and smiles a bit at the joke. She reminds me of a schoolgirl who has a crush. She still has her eyes focused on mine.

Angela-so Mr. Kennedy know anything about this town's history?

Leon-call me Leon, but no I don't know much about the town. We can assume that the mansion of the hill has the entire record of this town's history. I'm up for little history lesson if that's what you want to give me.

She smiles and look at Leon as if he were the the high school prom King.

Angela-I'm not much of a history teacher. But I will tell you about some of the people around here, about what they do.

Leon-I'm listening

Angela-see that man at the very end of the bar having a couple drinks with his friends.

I nod to let her know that I'm still listening.

Angela-that's Sheriff Wilson, he's the man that keeps the town at peace. Billy Forster the man sitting by the window. He's the banker.

Leon-and you?

Angela-I'm the mayor.

Leon- never thought the 1st person that I ran into would be a beautiful redhead who is also the mayor of this town.

Angela- ummm. Never thought an American would be so cute, and knows how to use his charm. What is it that you do for a living.

Leon- I'm a government agent.

Angela-O an agent what is it that you do.

Leon- I used to prevent bio organic weapons, from destroying the world. Couple years have passed and not word of a viral outbreak.

Angela- I've read up on all those viral outbreaks, you wouldn't happen to be one of the survivors of raccoon city?

Leon looked at her in surprise. That will be classified information. How would she know that.

Leon-Ya-Yeah how did you know that?

Angela-Lucky guests. Now if you excuse me Leon I have business to attend to.

She puts her mouth to my ear and says in a very slutty tone.

Angela-if you ever need anything my front door is open for you anytime you want to SLIP by.

Well that was quite a shock. He thought to himself. He orders another shot from the bartender and instantly ponders on the thought of how Angela knew that kind of information. He diminished the idea reminding himself that he is on vacation and you should try to enjoy itself. so he just continued on drinking while his mind wonders.

6:30 PM

Messenger- excuse me Mr. Kennedy?

Leon- yeah

Messenger- I was tooled to bring this note to you.

As soon as Leon grabs the note. The messenger walks away as if he was instructed to ignore any questions that Leon might have had. Leon looks at the note deciding if he should open it or not. His mind wanders that who he would know that would send a letter to him. The 1st thing that popped in his head was Angela. But that wouldn't make sense she left an hour ago to do business. The government knows he's on vacation so he shouldn't get any letters. In the end he ends up opening a letter. Leon reads the letter. The letter says ( Dinner tonight at 8:00 pm P.S. Go the barber shop and get yourself cleaned up.) And at the bottom right corner of the letter there is a red smeared lipstick mark on it. I instantly recognize that signature her signature. My heart skipped a beat as soon as it was laid on that lipstick mark. Out of all the years and what little time spent with her, she never asked me to have dinner with her. This would be the one chance that I get to finally get to no her and get real answers out of her. But I have to play my cards right, people like Ada are hard very hard to get answers real out of her, but as I don't play my cards right she might flyaway with that god damn grappling hook she has. With that I paid for my drinks and walked to the Barbour across the street to clean up. As enter the barbershop, the barber tells me that their clothes, so I pulled out my wallet and handed him $500. That was enough to convince the barber that they were not close JUST YET. He politely invites me into the barbershop as he works his magic.

7:30 PM

It's a good thing the Leon did need to take a shower since the barber shampooed and conditioned his hair after shaving all of his beard off getting a haircut, and threw in a splash of clone to make them smell nice for the evening. How often does a barber shop gets $500 to Leon it's money well spent as long as she shows up. Walking down the hall to his hotel room, he wondered to himself what hotel room ada's staying at. Leon was just about to swipe this card unlock his hotel room door when he stopped himself to a question that popped in his head.

Leon- Why is she here? And

Leon said to himself. The one question that just hit him. How did she know that I was here? How did she recognize despite that I had a beard and my hair grows out. Out of all the places that Ada could go to near New Year's Eve, why was she here? Here in a peaceful small-town, it's a 4 Hour drive to the airport? Was she here for another reason? Is she on a mission right now? Is she playing with me? Leon was so deep in thought. That didn't even noticed that someone was right behind him. Then everything went blank.

ADA POV

December 27 6:00 AM

South Africa

It's been 6 hours sent her last assignment. Ada was brushing her teeth getting ready for the day to enjoy herself. She was thinking to herself where should she go for New Year's Eve. Japan do? no too crowded, Mexico? not really the best interest, United States?… It's been a while since she's been to the states, she's mostly been to all except for maybe 4. One of the states she fears and desperately wants going to, and that is Washington DC. She doesn't want to get captured by the government, but she knows that Leon is there. If it weren't for the government she would already be there in a heartbeat…. Well it's only one day, how bad could it be? Just go to Washington DC spend one night with Leon and you're out of their heartbeat. I'm pretty sure the government will be way too busy controlling crowd control over the celebrations of a new year.

Ada-it's not like I'm working at the moment.

Her cell phone rings. ada exhales in slight annoyed that she just got done with a job last night, and she was just thinking about Leon.

Ada-spoke too soon.

Ada went to pick up the phone, that is laying on the bed. Already annoyed, and just wanted to get it over with.

Ada- Hello

Unknown man- Hello. Ada Wong

Ada- Do you have a job for me or not?

Unknown man- Straight to the point i see. All right there has been some interesting, and disturbing information going on in a small townie "Romania Sinaia". But is has to do with a Mr. Frost who is a doctor. We have reason to believe that he is developing a new virus. Your mission is simple. Find him and retrieve the data.

Ada- Sound like taking candy from a baby.

Unknown man- i take it that your interested?

Ada- Sure

Unknown man- Your flight leaves in a hour, i already booked you a room. Have a good day Mis. Wong.

With that Ada hanged up her phone.

Ada-" I suppose that one quick stop before heading to the states wouldn't hurt." She smiles at the thought of Leon.

December 28

5:45 pm

Ada gets out of the cab. Gives that cab drive a Tip she gives out, notices that there are no children around and she finds it weird. While a small town like this not have children anywhere? She dismisses the idea gets her luggage and heads inside the extremely large and fancy building. She hears her heels tap against the wooden floors. She approaches the front desk, and notices that the front desk lady is busy on a phone making a reservation. She holds a finger of gesturing to Ada she'll be with you in a moment. Ada nods indicating that she got the gesture, and took the opportunity to view her surrounding. Then she stops with wide eyes in shock. As she sees a man at the bar with a brown coat and dark blue black jeans which appeared to be custom-made for a survivalist. Long hair with a beard.

Ada-Leon.

O my God he is here. She felt anxiety running through her veins out of the situation that she was now in. As well as a hint of jealousy on her face, as she sees him talking to another woman. She wishes that it was her in that woman's position… wait what and I doing? I need to get out of his sights before he notices me.

Front desk lady- how may help you?

Ada-I have a room reserved under Ms. wong

Front desk lady- one moment please….. okay Ms. Wong looks like you are in our system. Here's your room key would you like a pamphlet?

Ada- Sure

Ada quickly walked to the elevator making sure Leon didn't see her. She reached the elevator pressed the and waited. Why is Leon here? Something doesn't seem right. Out of all the places that he could choose to be, he chose to be here. The elevator door opened she walked in and press the floor that she was on and waited. Is he here on a mission, or vacation? Ada pondered the thought for a moment. Feeling curiosity, and annoyance that this was never part of her plan.

Ada-you always have a way of surprising me hu Leon.

As the elevator door opened she made haste for her room. Curiosity was building inside her and wondering what Leon was doing here. She swiped the card to her room. As she entered she quickly placed every bag that she brought on her bed unzips one of her bags, and she pulled out her laptop. She lays the laptop on the desk in the corner of the room that's right next to the window viewing the town. She opens her laptop.

Ada- Okay handsome let's see what your up to this time.

She types in his name. She views this background information, and sees that he on lead. She smiles a little.

Ada-No assignments? so I guess he is on vacation…

She closed her laptop. Relaxes and leans back in her chair crossing her legs as she dwells in her thoughts. Deciding what to do. Out of the million places that Leon could've gone to for vacation he chose this rusty old town. Could it be fate that brought here, at the same time she arrived? Ada didn't like it when people get in her way during a mission, then again Leon was not in the way. He's on vacation not as an agent, but as him just being himself. This changes things.

Ada got up and out of her chair. She walks back and forth across her hotel room with her arms folded pondering on what to do. She had a job to do, but at the same time Leon was here for once off-duty. 17 years since that day in raccoon, he was always on job just like her. But now things have changed. Not one peep of a viral outbreak in a year and a half. Ever since then she had been doing easy jobs, stealing, assassinating, no shooting zombies, or other advanced bio weapons. Then she stopped right where she is that and realizing that things were not as fun as it used to be. Things were changing, she thought of the other raccoon city survivors, they'll must've moved on. Maybe it was her time to move on as well. But she had a mission to complete, should she tell Leon, would Leon get mad if he thinks that I'm not here for him just the mission. Should she just leave now and just meet him in the states. Should I include him on my mission, and for once we can work together. No I need to get my mission done on my own. But not tonight, tonight she wants to see him. With that Ada head for the phone.

Ada- ya, i would like to make a dinner reservation for 2 at 8:00 pm. Make it under Leon, and send someone up to my room i have a letter for him.

Ada then remembered something that kinda disgusting her when she saw leon at the bar.

Ada- If I'm going to have dinner with you handsome, that beard has got to go along… with a haircut

Ada went over to her dest and grabbed a letter and a pen. After she wrote the letter there was a knock at the door. Ada knew it was the messenger. After she wrote the letter she went to the door.

Messenger- Mis. Wong? Im here to be your messenger

Ada- Yes, here give to a man named Mr. Kennedy. Hill be sitting at the bar with a beard and a hair reached down to his neck. Give this to him, if he ask tell him before you got a chance to look at me i closed the door.

Messenger- Yes, mam

Ada gave that messenger $100 for keeping his word with that she closed the door. She leaned against the door and exhaled to releave some stress.

Ada- Ok, Ada you can do this

Nervousness ran throughout her remembering that she would never let anyone near her as long as she after Leon took a bullet for her and saving her life, everything changed, she would never let any other person near here excepted for him. This was a whole new game, and Ada fear that one day this would come, and she was scared what he might see in her. If she had to face him then now would be the time. But first Shower

7:15 pm.

Ada is now out of the shower, with her towel wrapped around her, and putting her makeup on, even thought she really didn't need to where makeup to look beautiful. She want to look her best for Leon. After she put on her red, pink lipstick on she herd a sound not two far from her room. She looked a the door, and got curious on what was that sound. So she gently trying not to make a sound, cracked her door. What she was shocking to her. She sees Leon being dragged, and knock out unconscious by 2 men.


	3. Ghost town

**December 28**

**10:35 PM**

**Leon POV **

Smells funny like warn out oak wood. Did I pass out or get knocked out? Either way the back of my head hurts. I feel a sting in my left arm… Okay now things are starting to get weird. Leon opened his eyes, at 1st only to see is a brown blur everywhere. But everything seems to clear as his dizziness went away. He looked around and noticed he was in a worn-out cabin. The sting in his left arm had been patched up, judging by how it was patched up and say that someone must of took a piece of flesh from his skin noticing the trail of blood around his left arm. Both of his arms rested right next to chains that were attached to the wall. Okay, let's see here I am in a worn-out old cabin, someone took a piece of flesh from my left arm and had the courtesy of patching it up, and for some reason the idiot forgot to change me to the wall.

**Leon**- tough... great the double negative. it's not warm, and I'm not welcomed. Talk about déjà vu.

Leon got up on his feet and surveyed the room. He noticed that his equipment was on the table. His 2 pistols, this armor that he worn China, and his warm brown coat. He put the pieces together and came up with the conclusion, that ada must've been here, patched him up, unchained him, and left him his equipment along with his blue Alibaba Autumn long-sleeved shirt, dark blue cargo jeans, and a dark brown winter leather jacket. And here I was expecting some candles and juicy steak for dinner. Leon took off his wet dirty cloths, form being dragged in the snow. He grabbed and put on his new cloths equipment put on his vest, his holster, and 2 pistols. He pulled out his PDA. And noticed the line was jammed using and getting no signal. Just my luck

**Leon**-it's like I never even left the office….not my lucky day.

Leon walks out of the cabinet. It was clear but it was snowing he did see the town looks like a 5 mile walk from here. He noticed that there was a faded red mist around the town. He knew in an instant that there was a bio attack. But where's the BSAA, why isn't the satellite picking this up, well my mother always told me " you don't know, there's always evidence" speaking like a detective. Well better get a move on it's not like solve anything from here.

**December 29**

**12:35am**

during Leon's journey back to town. For some unknown reason he passed freshly dead bodies that look like they were taken out no more than an hour ago. Someone wanted to make sure that I made into town.

Leon is now walking through the streets. No lights were on in the buildings, Windows were smashed, nobody was around, it was dark, and quite. What once looked like a gold town turned into a ghost town. He is very lost and confused, only hours ago this place was people around, the lights in buildings were working, and now the town looks like it was abandoned for years, even though he was gone for a view hours. WHAT HAPPENED HERE.

Suddenly i can here footsteps coming from 5 buildings to my right. The sound was coming from the Sharif building. Suddenly a man walks out with a uniform on. I stand right in the middle of the rode about 40 yards away from him. He stops in the middle of the road and faces me. He waring is uniform, and a sharif hat…. Finally someone can tell me what the hell is going on.

**Sherif Wilson**- Well if it isn't the city boy, coming in and walking in my town. I wonder who unhooked you off those chains boy?

**Leon**- So your the one who captured me… Sorry sharif i didn't know that it was your horse i was riding.

He said sarcastically as his hands were raised up to his chest gesturing in defense. This made Wilson annoyed by is smart mouth.

**Wilson**- Careful boy, you not really in a position to be a smart mouth.

**Leon**- Really cause last time i checked. " Leon draws his gun and aims the laser site at the sharifs head" I'm not the one who has a gun pointed to his head. Now tell me where everybody is? Then will see what happens from here

Leon said in a serious tone, he look at the Wilson letting him know that if he tries anything he won't hesitate to shoot. Wilson just smiles at him as if imitated

**Sheriff Wilson**- Spoken like a true officer. I would give you all the answers but apparently you won't live long enough to find out.

**Leon**- Will see about that? Your out gunned

**Sharif Wilson**- And your out numbered

suddenly all the people in the town are everywhere surrounding him. Armed with axe, bats, knifes, swards, maces. I took a closer look at them and noticed how they are infected with a new kind of virus. There eyes are dark purple, there skin was white and pail as ghost, every vain in there body was sticking out black. They look at me as if they are thirsty for blood. I pull out my two pistols ready to defend myself.

**Wilson**- Are these the people your looking for?… I control these people. What ever I **say** tell do.

Leon shot a bullet through the sharif head. The Sharif still looking at him with that look of victory on his head, as the bullet hole healed itself with in 4 seconds leaving a little scare on his head.

**Leon**- Well, so much for that plan.

The townspeople started moving towards Leon as he starts shooting head shots with his 2 pistols. They start going down one by one but more just show up as if the entire town is against him. There had to be around 80 to 90 infected people in town. Just my luck I took just for a vacation one vacation and this happens. God this is frustrating, It seems the more I take out the more just show up. I need to find a small opening and get away from these people. I keep shooting one by one they go down, but they're still getting closer ready to attack. Both of my pistols are now empty. Shit.

Leon hastfully as quick as he could unload both of his pistols. He reloads his 1st pistol, as he's about to vote a 2nd pistol, a man with an ax starts swinging at. Leon dodges the man's attack as he's finished loading his 2nd pistol, knees him in the gut, then clotheslined him but wrapped one arm around him grabbing his neck as he was about to fall as back. Leon breaks his neck as he shoots for other people in the head walking right in front of them. A woman appears red behind Leon with a mace. Since Leon has good situational memory skills he can sense how far a person is right behind them before they strike. Leon leaned back to the side of the woman's attack as she nearly hits him, he kicks her in the back of the knee causing her to fumble over on on one leg. Leon wasted no time as he was behind the woman and use a powerful kick to the side of the woman's head causing her neck to break.

Dammit there's too many of them. Then suddenly he hears a shot that sounded like a sniper rifle far distance. The bolt hits one of the townspeople that's about to strike Leon. He looks in the direction of the shooter for one second. All the other townspeople are also distracted by the shooter Leon sees the opportunity. He runs towards a house as he is shooting through the infected people that were in his way. About 8 to 9 go down as he should and through. He makes it through the door locks it, and pushes a bookshelf in front of the door making sure that no one gets in. He looks through the glass window and sees that the infected people are now running towards him. I have experienced zombies, Laus plagues, and mutated people. But I've has never seen infected actually running towards me as if they were intelligent still hears the shooter taking them down one by one each landing in the head. Whoever the shooter was was no amateur, he was professional as if he's been doing this for years. Things just got a lot more intense, as they start breaking windows and using their acts to chop down the door. Within a matter of seconds there now crawling through the windows. Leon start shooting taking them down whoever tries to come through the window. Suddenly he hears a chainsaw cutting through the door. Leon had little time left before you need to get out of the house. He still hears the sniper shooting in the background. Leon continue shooting at the people through the window until both of his guns are empty. He's now running up the stairs reloading both of his pistols thinking of his next move. He now is under a lot of pressure. He thinks to himself, where would I go that is not high spot but also gives me a view before my enemy is going.

Leon-the roof

Leone breaks the window starts climbing his way out. He sees the infected now running up the stairs latest swing at him but just barely misses his leg as he climbs up to the roof. By now Leon is knowing that the shooter is an outline on an enemy. As he sees from the street that the infected are still running towards the house as one by one they're falling from the head shots. Leon sees the opportunity two narrow down the numbers as he starts shooting at the infected. 3 of them go down then he realized that some of the people are now on the roof. He only has just enough time to reload his clips, so he had to think fast, he decides to jump onto the house right next to him. But what he failed to realize is that the roof it is not a staple. As Leon's feet makes impact with the roof he falls right through the roof landing on the 2nd floor. He easily shrugs off the pain, keeping himself in motion as he surveys the 2nd floor. He notices 2 grenades on the bedside table. Leon wasted no time as he grabbed the 2 grenades and looked out the 2nd story window. From what he could see the infected were still getting hit by the rifleman. Only around 45 people remain including 3 people with chainsaws. Leon then came up with an idea. He approaches the top of the steps both guns ready. One thing that he learned from his experience, if you're going to take them out be sure to get all of them in one spot. Things I did start pouring in through the door and the windows. Leon starts shooting as they ran up the stairs trying to how about as they fell to the floor blocking the infected's half to reach Leon at the top of the stairs. Leon starts grinning his teeth, shooting wildly and as best he could to pile them up. Once is clips were empty he pulls the pins on the 2 grenades and throws him on the 2nd floor and does a roundhouse kick to knock person on top of the stairs back causing sort of a Domino collapse. This bought Leon time, as you go through the seconds dory window out into the streets. The house said he was just in blows up the 1st story sending chunks of human infected flesh everywhere inside the house. Leon instantly loads is pistols still hearing the sniper shooting at the infected. Now the tables are turned where it's Leon's time to move towards the offensive position. He starts walking towards the infected people sprinting at him ready to attack. There was about 15 people including one with the chainsaw the other 2 men with the chainsaw must've gotten killed by the explosion. The rifleman is shooting at what's left of the infected in town, so was Leon now that he is very relaxed he walks straightforward to the man with the chainsaw with a confident look on its face. As the number of chainsaw strikes Leon he easily dodges every attack. Leon kicks him in the face as the man stumbles back falls on his back. Leon stomps on the infected man's right arm still holding the chainsaw. Leon Ames the pistol at the man's face unloads the entire clip shooting him in the face. Leon then faces the sheriff still in the same spot as it was before astonished I how he manages to survive all that. Leon feels his adrenaline pumping, as he focuses on the sheriff ready for anything he throws at him.

**Sharif Wilson**- I can see why he wanted you alive. No one could ever survive that. But since you made it this far, I find no other reason keep you alive. even if you do survive me, you know that forces that lie ahead of far greater than my own. Allow me to show you what I mean.

His eyes start turning red as he starts transforming. 4 extra limbs start forming on his back with 4 Sharp clause sticking out of each limb as if she was going to use them to grab heavy objects and throw it at him (basically it's like Dr. Octavius accept resident evil style)

**Leon**-monsters, they always seem to believe that their unbeatable.

**(My dear friends and audiences, that are reading this. I'm not going to explain on how Leon wins this fight. I'm leaving Everything up to you to use your imagination on how he wins. But I do promise you that this will be the only big fight that I going to skip.) **

After Leon beats the sheriff. He starts remembering what he said to him right before he fought him. "forces that lie ahead of far greater than my own." Then Leon realizes that he really needs to be prepared for what lies ahead. Even if the impossible odds are against him.

Leon- better look around to see what's left in this town.

**Ada POV**

**December 28 7:30 pm**

There was a hint of wide-eyed expression, due to the unexpected event of, Ada seeing Leon being dragged by two men. When Leon was out of view, she leaned up against a wall as darkness covers the room, cross your arms and rolling her eyes and crossing her arms feeling a little disappointed by the unexpected turn of events that ruined a night with Leon. She diminished the thought and went straight to work.

Ada-looks like it's back to work, good thing I brought my gear.

It went to the side of her bed picking up a extremely large briefcase, and a small briefcase. She opened up her small briefcase, in the briefcase was the same read buttoned up shirt that she wore in China(Resident Evil 6) but instead the buttons where Chinese style but instead of 5 buttons, there was only 3 just so she can have cleavage showing a slight seductive appearance. The same black pants, gloves, and combat boots (resident evil 6). She puts on her gear, tucks in her red shirt. She turns to her extremely large briefcase, pushes a button, and slides out in all 4 corners mixed with gadgets and weapons. She grabs her Hook shot , puts it in her thighs holster. She puts together her sniper rifle, and brings along her machine pistol. She decides to leave her crossbow seeing that she would have to remain in the shadows, and she can always come back for later. She opens up her outside window, when she stops, with a peering expression on if Leon brought his equipment as well. She thought might as well check and make a drop off before she begins her mission, it's the least I can do for an old friend.

She searches Leon's room and finds his same combat armor from China, and his 2 pistols, in his holster for his pistols in his luggage. She smiles that thought back in China when Leon looked so handsome and professional in that outfit he was wearing. Speaking of outfit… Ada speeds out all of Leon's cloths, puts her hand on her hips decided what cloths, she wants him to wear. Acting like a girlfriend who wants her boyfriend to lock very attractive at a event where all the other would be jealous. Ada grabs a blue Alibaba Autumn long-sleeved shirt, dark blue cargo jeans, and a dark brown winter leather jacket. Leon always looked very appealing in blue, Ada thought it was the best color on him. She grabbed Leon's gear, went to the window, and up on the roof. Scouting around that she can see the drag marks in the snow, Ada knew the drag marks in the snow were Leon's. The drag marks were in the direction of the dark snowy forest. Ada we need to stay hidden at least hundred yards distant in order for her to avoid detection.

December 28

9:30 am

She's about 100 yards away from the shed where Leon had been dragged. The same woman with red hair that Leon was talking to at the bar back in the hotel, some league walks out with a briefcase. It starts getting suspicious on what's in the briefcase.

Ada-whatever is in that briefcase must be very important, never thought taking out the competition would be very easy.

Ada put on a small smile as she had her in view with her sniper rifle, she wanted to shoot her, but then but then her smile slowly faded as she she suddenly remembered that it would be smarter to follow the redhead, she would lead her to the source of her mission.

Ada-I suppose I could wait to shoot you later.

When the redhead was out of view she aimed her sniper rifle at the same 2 men that dragged Leon that were guarding the shed. Just as she was about to get up when she was startled by a sound. Then out of nowhere she looked up in the sky she saw a missile heading towards the town that she and Leon were staying at. Suddenly the missile exploded and red fog covered the entire town.

Ada was very curious to find out what's that red mist was. But 1st she had too free Leon. She enters the shed. She sees Leon there unconscious with his back against the wall, his wrist were chained to the wall, and with his chin resting on his sternum. Ada smiles a little seeing that he did get his haircut, and did shave his beard. Then she lifts and I'm growing curiosity.

**Ada**-Well Well. Leon seems that everywhere you go trouble seems to find you. We really need to stop meeting this way. I was actually hoping that we would have at least one day of normality, but knowing you, you just have a bunch of questions bottled that she would ask me to have the entire night.

Her smile fades with a slightly pained expression when she noticed a chunk of Leon's forearm has been remove. She didn't like seeing bold expression, Leon bleed she still had that cold expression, but in her eyes she was slightly sad and furious. She hates the site of Leon bleeding on the floor, and help rule it was to see those bastards took a piece of this flash and just left and their like that. This wanted to make her go street back into town and shoot that redheaded bitch. But aiding Leon was her 1st priority. With that she pulled out her med kit, patched Leon's are up, and even a shot of penicillin to avoid affection. Then she rest on her knees.

**Ada**-"I really dislike the fact that you're on vacation, and now that this happened to you." As ada continues while talking she is picking the chains off of Leon's wrists. " You are now involved in my mission… I do hope you stay out of my way" she lifts her right hand up and touches Leon's cheek with the look of concern on her face." I don't take kindly to people who get in my way."

She gets up on her feet unzips the bag that contains Leon's equipment, and spreads it neatly out on the table. On her way out the door, she turns back at him, puts up a half a smile.

**Ada**-so cute, I'll make sure the road is clear for you to make your way back Into town... See you around.

**December 28**

**10:20 PM**

Ada walks away back into town avoiding the roads just in case there's any more of those guys that kidnapped Leon. Ada is quizzical about what she is seeing, about 50 yards away. But all the same she promised Leon she would clear the road to make sure that he makes his way back into town. It takes her sniper rifle shoots the 6 people that were in the road. Something didn't look right about those 6 people. She walks up to these people, and notices there eyes are dark purple, there skin was white and pail as ghost, every vain in there body was sticking out black. She thought to herself that the red mist was a bio terrorist• attack, and look what happened to these people. She puts on a half smile, as if was expecting something like this to happen. And she thrilled by it.

**Ada**-and here I thought the war was over. It's about time that my mission starts to get fun. I hope that the people who did this, are ready the face... Ada Wong

**December 28 **

**11:00 PM**

She decides to search for answers by going into the mayors office and reading through her e-mail there seems to be a note on on the Mayor's desk, it's been over not too long. She picks up the letter starts reading.

December 28

6:00 am

Dear Angelica

I received your message about the American, Leon. I need him captured and alive. Bring me all you can about his DNA. I looked up the Americans file, I am very interested to know what kind of abilitys he has.

December 28

10:30 PM

Dear Angelica

Thank you for the sample of agent Kennedy. By the way overheard that he has escaped. And I'm very interested in how he can handle intense situations. Tell the sheriff, that the American is coming and I want him has the town and the people under his control, tell them I suggested that he should use that to his advantage for when the American arrives. And also tell that if he doesn't kill the American. He might as well kill himself. O before I forget our deal with him has come to a foreclosure.

PS the time has come be ready.

**Ada**-so Angelica was more of the messenger. I guess I underestimated how deep this case goes. Might as well gather evidence.

She makes her way out of the Mayor's office and headed back to her hotel room. To grab all the sniper rifle bullets that she has, so that she can protect Leon from shadows, as he faces the entire town. She makes her way up to the roof of the Hotel but realizes that she needs a different angle. She looks around and sees that the Bell tower of the church is perfect.

Without being detected she makes it to the Bell tower and gets herself set up.

**December 29**

**12:30 AM**

She looks down her scope in sees Leon finally entering the town. She puts on a smile pleased to see that he is all right. She looks down her scope checking Leon out, list appears in her eyes pleased at the outfit she chose for him and his gear matches perfectly.

**Ada**-now that's you Leon.

She sees donor scope that Leon is talking to the Sheriff of the town. Keep your eyes focused on the surroundings she notices that people that are affected by this new virus are surrounding Leon. Leon is now prepared to fight. Starts shooting around Him. Ada this amused by how much skill Leon has towards using 2 pistols and how accurate he is using them.

Not wasting a 2nd she starts shooting getting head shots every time a bullet has left her side rifle. She keeps firing rapidly getting head shots. She sees Leon running through the crowd towards the house.

**Ada**-don't go in the house Leon. Don't go in the house… Shit. Leon why do you keep getting yourself in tight situations.

Ada stars to get a little frustrated as she keeps reloading and firing her sniper rifle. Doing her best to protect Leon. Sweat starts dripping down from her. She sees Leon had for the roof. A little pleased that he managed to found some ground to cover which makes it easier for her to take them out as Leon defends himself on the roof. She continues shooting not missing a beat of hesitation. To her surprise she underestimated how intelligent these new breed of bio weapons are. As they start grabbing ladders and climbing out the window up onto the roof. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as the roof was overflown by the infected people. She sees Leon jump from one roof to the next falling through the roof into the top floor of a house. As if times slows down a slight hint of panic hits Ada, as she sees Leon jump from one roof to the next. The roof ends up collapsing this gets Ada

**Ada**-trapped again Leon! huh , you're not making this very easy for me.

She is not quite surprised to see that these kind of infected don't miss a beat. They instantly start running towards the other house after the 2nd Leon broke through the roof. They broke through the door and start piling inside where they have Leon trapped. She was about to worry until she sees Leon dive through the top window out onto the streets then nearly a second he hits the ground. The house explodes. It it puts a smile on her face as if she was pleased to see that he was all right.

**Ada-**I see that you haven't lost your touch.

Suddenly her phone rings. He takes out the phone and looks at the screen. The screen says" unknown". The look of surprise on her face seeing that the cell phone works, but a little suspicious. Cell phones just don't lose signal in the middle of nowhere, then suddenly the signal bar on the cell phone is at its highest someone is trying to follow her. Ada doesn't like being left in the dark without knowing what's on. She answers her phone, once it's up to her ear. Before she could say a word…

**Frost**- hello miss Wong.

**Ada**- Who are you?

Already annoyed that she didn't get speak 1st.

**Frost**- in time Miss Wong in time. Allow me two get you up to speed, i have sent and killed your previous employers. So your mission doesn't matter anymore.

**Ada**-that's a load off my back… All that's left is to find you, torture you for ruining my night, and kill you for unleashing bio weapons.

**Frost**-however You and Leon are now involved in a Game.

**ADA-**I don't like games.

**Frost**-I'm afraid, you have no other choice. You have no radio signal to call and give you little for was. The nearest town is a two-hour drive, and walking is 3 days in the cold weather which you will not survive. So you have no other choice, And besides you're the one that wants to kill me.

**Ada**-all right, I'll play.

**Frost-**good, and word of caution this kinda game is most rewarding, with very little price to pay.

Dr. Frost serious tone turns into more of a business like tone as was already planning things ahead.

**frost-** that being said, I can only assume that your going to work with the american.

Ada just stared at this green with that cold look on her face, her eyes moved to the left as if she was deciding something.

**Ada**-Leon can handle himself, besides working with people isn't my style.

**Frost**-Really? well then if that what you believe than i have something for you that will help you get several steps ahead of the game, and you'll be helping Leon in the long run.

**Ada-** Not interested.

Frost just looks at her, trying to figure her out. It is just stares at him with that same cold look of emotionless. What seemed like 10 seconds felt like an entire minute, with a staring contest. Frost just lifts both of his eyebrows as if he's deciding something. Then a half smile creeps up on Dr. Frost face as if you are a decided.

**Frost**-here are the coordinates, and the details.

Then he instantly hang up his phone. Ada looks down the frowns, thinking about what to do. She has this strange feeling that this person that she has never met, never heard, and his games are very different than the ones she used. Ada puts her thumb and index finger on her chin deciding what to do. She wants to reveal herself to Leon, to let him know that she got his back, but then he would probably ask to work with him and probably ask questions. That something that Ada wanted to avoid and she didn't have any answers for you. She does hate the fact that leaving him stranded, but don't any clues to tell him where to go. Then again he would still be right here when she gets back from whatever it is that she's after.

**Ada**-hate to leave you stranded out here handsome, but I can't allow you to get ahead of the game. Hope you be here when I get back, and for once I'll fill you in on what I know.

She takes one final look at Leon and smiles then she goes to her apartment room where she was staying at Drops off her sniper rifle and grabs her machine pistol, and Starts heading towards to the coordinates that frost gave her.

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the boss fight. I just really need to move forward. But the next checker will set up the ultimate turn of events.


End file.
